Hogwart w dobie przymusu
by destroy-all-emos
Summary: Kluby w Hogwarcie, żeby uczniowie mogli si zintegrować. HP/DM


Draco Malfoy żył przez szesnaście lat w ciągłym strachu, pośpiechu i czym tam jeszcze nie. Zawsze brał życie na serio i może tylko parę rzeczy wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Zawsze starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę swoją osobowością, wyglądem lub czymkolwiek innym byleby tylko ludzie go nie ignorowali. Każdy Malfoy nie cierpiał być ignorowany. To było same w sobie wyprowadzające z równowagi. Każdy Malfoy znał_ Hogwart w dobie przymusu_, książkę, która nie tylko zawierała odzywki na każde zaczepki, ale też sposoby na najgorsze upokarzanie ludzi. Bo Malfoy nie da sobą pomiatać, a tym bardziej być pokonanym w walce słownej. Draco Malfoy, był jednak odstępstwem. Znał nie tylko całą tą księgę, ale także dopełniał ją nowymi spostrzeżeniami i obelgami. Ale mimo to nigdy nie mógł dobrze powalić na łopatki Harrego Pottera. Był to przypadek niezwykle trudny i irytujący.

666^^

- Hej, Malfoy! Poczekaj na mnie! – zawołała dziewczyna. Draco spuścił lekko głowę geście porażki i zatrzymał się czekając na nią. Nie odwrócił się jednak. Czekał tyłem do niej.

- Gdzie idziesz? Ja muszę wpaść do biblioteki po książki z Eliksirów, a ty? – powiedziała głośno.

- Ja idę na błonia. – odpowiedział cicho, ale dość wyraźnie, żeby było go słychać. On lubił ciszę i nigdy nie narzekał na chwilę samotności.

- Ahh. A nie chciałbyś mnie odprowadzić do biblioteki? Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć Eliksir Wzmacniającego Snu. Pouczylibyśmy się razem… Wiesz…

- Raczej nie, Parkinson.

- Dlaczego? Nie chcesz się ze mną uczyć, czy nie chcesz ogólnie ze mną przebywać? – zapytała patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Boże, jak on nie cierpiał jak ktoś tak na niego patrzył.

- Wolę nie odpowiadać. – odpowiedział. Hmm dyplomatyczne. Lubił towarzystwo dziewczyn, a ostatnio kręciła się obok niego tylko Pansy. Nie chciał jej spławiać, ale… Hmm powiedzmy, że sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli. Ona za dużo chciała.

- Pff – Pansy odrzuciła swoje długie włosy w geście, który zapewne miał imitować irytację. Draco nie był dobry w odbieraniu sygnałów i gestów. Chyba to nie było na tyle dyplomatyczne, na jakie się wydawało. Draco westchnął i udał się w kierunku błoni.

666^^

Draco lubił spacerować po błoniach. Zawsze wiał tam lekki wiatr. Zakazany Las zdawał się emanować dzikością. Drzewa na obrzeżach były pozbawione kory w wielkich płatach i rzadko miały liście. Niezachęcający widok. Najlepszym miejscem było jednak jezioro. Na pomoście zawsze stała drewniana ława z wyrytymi napisami. Jakby była księgą gości wyłącznie dla zakochanych, którzy to właśnie ciężko ryli w drewnie dowody swoich uczuć. Śmieszne i trochę peszące. Draco nigdy nie pomyślał, żeby zrobić coś tak trywialnego, barbarzyńskiego i… och, szkoda, że tam nie ma jego imienia. Choćby inicjałów. Dlaczego nie poznał nikogo kto byłby wart takiego… gestu? Czy on naprawdę był taki okropny? Czy był za chudy? Czy miał śmiesznie białą skórę? Czy mówił śmiesznie? Czy był aż tak nie miły? Co zrobił źle? Dlaczego zawsze czuł się dobrze sam, a co jakiś czas napadały go głupie, nieuzasadnione chandry poczucia samotności i pustki, bo był sam. Bez przyjaciół, dziewczyny i rodziców? Nawet matka przestała do niego pisać… Poniżające.

666^^

Draco w środku roku zapisał się do klubu. Miał on być tylko dla elity intelektualnej szkoły, ale o charakterze rozrywkowym. Trochę się to wszystko zmieniło i z tego wszystkiego powstał dość niezwykły klub, bo były w nim osoby z wszystkich domów i w sumie dyskutowano w małych grupkach na różne tematy poważne i takie szkolne. Co niezwykłe i raczej dziwne w tym klubie był Potter. I okazało się, że nie wypowiada się tak jak na eliksirach, czyli: uch, oj nie wiem, Sir. Nie wiem dlaczego eliksir jest czerwony, zamiast niebieskiego… Bla bla. Potter zdawał się mieć głowę na karku i mimo, że czasem jego poglądy bywały naiwne i zbyt optymistyczne, Draco podziwiał jego sposób wypowiadania się, jak zwracał uwagę głosem, jak przyciągał tłum patrząc się swoimi bezgłębnymi oczami, którymi jakby czarował, jego ruchy ciała, gesty… Wszystko zdawało się być błache i bez koloru. Zostawiało się na bok kartkę z bazgrołami, rysowanymi z nudów. Sam Potter zdawał się nie widzieć mocy swojego słowa, więc stosunkowo rzadko się odzywał. Jednak bardzo się skupiał, gdy ktoś inny mówił. Wtedy gdy ktoś mówiący na niego popatrzył, dostawał nowej weny twórczej, wiedząc, że kogoś to bardzo interesuje. Miłe uczucie.

Ostatnio rozmawialiśmy o eliksirach. Potter cały czas się uśmiechał. Jego twarz aż emanowała ciepłem i radością. Postanowiliśmy zrobić eliksir z górnej półki za pozwoleniem profesora Snape'a. Najśmieszniejsze było to, że po składniki do niego poszedł Potter z Terrym Bootem. Ha! Draco był ciekawy miny Servusa. Pewnie ostrzegał ich w sarkastyczny sposób o łączeniu niektórych rzeczy. Z ogólnej debaty naszego klubu, postanowiono, że zrobimy Eliksir Błyskawicznego Gojenia Ran Ciętych, który wykorzystuje się tylko na wojnach, bo ma krótki okres przydatności, czyli około pięciu minut. Samo „naprawianie się" rany przy idealnie zrobionym eliksirze, trwa jakieś dwie minuty. Draco był podekscytowany, bo to był poziom już trzeciego roku studiów medycznych, na które w przyszłości miał iść. Nie żeby sam tego chciał. Potter chciał tam iść, a jego ojciec postanowił, że Draco musi być przynajmniej tak dobry jak Potter, więc… hmm musi mieć ten sam zawód. Głupie i nie rozsądne, bo Draco nigdy nie myślał o medycynie, jako o czymś pasjonującym. Dobrze, że jest parę osób umiejących to robić, ale bez przesady. Draco lubił jak wszystko szło po jego myśli, a jak byłby już magimedykiem, to przecież zawsze było ryzyko, że pacjent… no cóż. Umrze po prostu. Dużo lepszym pomysłem byłoby zostaniem mistrzem eliksirów. I na wstępie miałby już poparcie Snape'a.

Każdy został przydzielony do pary z kimś do konkretnej rzeczy. Nad całością czuwały trzy osoby nadzorujące pracę, czyli Terry Boot, Anna McDonald i Joel Birdy. Draco był przydzielony, ku własnej złości do Hanny Tabolt, która była z Hufflepuffu. I nie żeby sprawa z jakiego jest domu coś mu przeszkadzała. No, może trochę, ale sama w sobie była odrzucająca. Miała różową szatę i wielkie kolczyki, które przy każdym ruchu głową, dzwoniły. Draco odkrył przy tym, że istniało coś co irytowało każdego, baz wyjątku w Sali. Wszyscy tylko zgrzytali zębami, jak usłyszeli te dźwięk. A to coś nowego.

- Hanno, mogłabyś mi potem podać ten słoik? Ten niebieski. Tak, my z Harrym mamy to potem wszystko odstawiać. Jeszcze nie wyjęliście z niego rzeczy? Ahh, no to poczekamy.

Harry w tym czasie podszedł do stolika przy którym stał Martin Cupic. Draco podniósł głowę i zobaczył jak para chłopców czeka na słoik.

- Hanno, źle kroisz te korzenie. Zobacz – Harry pokazał jej ilustrację w książce – Te paski powinny być równej grubości, a końcówki odkrojone. Powinnaś kroić w poprzek, a nie wzdłuż.

- Nie wiem, jak mam to zrobić Harry. Ja nawet nie potrafię prosto trzymać noża!

- Pokaż go. – Harry wziął nóż do ręki i sprawdził jego ostrość. Był ostry. Wziął korzeń i pokroił go profesjonalnie na równe części. Potem wziął wszystkie i odkroił końcówki za jednym razem.

- Łał, Harry, nie wiedziałam, że umiesz się tak posługiwać nożem! Skąd ty masz taką wprawę? – Potter zarumienił się.

- Lubię czasem coś ugotować. No i wtedy używam noża. Nic wielkiego!

- Myślę, że powinieneś być w grupie krojącej składniki. Co powiesz na wymianę? Ja się do tego nie nadaję!

- Nie ma problemu. Malfoy? – Draco pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Nic a nic.

Harry zaczął swoją pracę szybko i pracowicie. Po półgodzinie skończył swoje słoiki i zaczął kroić przyprawy ze słoika Draco. Draco przypatrywał się tylko od czasu do czasu jak Potter zręcznie obraca nóż, wyciera pozostałości o serwetkę i zaczyna kroić nowe składniki. I wszystko robił bardzo czysto, podczas gdy stolik Draco wyglądał dość brudnie… No cóż, Potter bądź co bądź jest półkrwi, więc może stąd biorą się jego zdolności do tak plebejskich rzeczy jak krojenie korzeni i liści. Ha! To pewnie dlatego.

- Potter, pokaż mi jak ty to robisz! – usłyszał siebie. Co? Czy on to powiedział głośno? Potter jak nigdy nic przysunął krzesło, otworzył rękę i dokładnie mu wytłumaczył jak trzymać nóż, w którą część rośliny łatwiej wejść nożem i tak dalej… Draco patrzył z fascynacją na płynnie wykonywane ruchy. Potter patrzył jak on to robi. W końcu złapał jego rękę i w mocnym uścisku pokroił parę korzeni. Aaa! O to chodziło! Potter wygląda na zadowolonego z siebie. Teraz idzie mi łatwiej, a praca nie wydaje się taka straszna. Głupi Potter.

Gdy skończyliśmy, poszliśmy oglądać ludzi przy kociołkach jak powoli wrzucali składniki do kotła. W pewnym momencie spostrzegłem, że Alina chce wrzucić skrzydła traszki, podczas gdy powinna najpierw dodać płyn z oczu nietoperza. Złapałem ją za rękę i powiedziałem „Nie!". Popatrzyła na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Na to Potter wytłumaczył:

- Powinnaś najpierw dodać płyn z oczu nietoperza – i pokazał przepis. Alice zarumieniła się i wymruczała coś niezrozumiale. Dziewczyny nigdy prosto nie przyznają się do błędu… Nie żeby chłopcy często to robili, ale jednak… Hej, czy Potter znał przepis na pamięć??

Po godzinie obserwowania innych zaczęło mi się nudzić. No bo ile można czekać? Zacząłem się przypatrywać jak Potter rozmawia z ludźmi. Robił to bardzo dyskretnie i cicho, żeby nie przeszkadzać innym ludziom. To było dziwne patrzenie, jak Potter mówił jakiś żart i ktoś zaczynał chichotać. Co takiego mógł powiedzieć? Co ON mógł powiedzieć. Draco zawsze był ciekawy, co też Potter mówił cicho ludziom. A robił to bardzo często. Nachylał się cicho mruczał coś. To było dość frustrujące i nie żeby Draco był zazdrosny czy coś. Po prostu zawsze dziwił go fakt, że Potter tak dobrze dogaduje się z ludźmi. Cóż, pewnie to fakt, że jest Złotym Chłopcem, którego każdy powinien kochać i wielbić. Cóż Potter, wybacz że ja też nie jestem w tym gronie. Ubolewam.

Zrobiliśmy to. Totalnie udany eliksir. To znaczy nie został zastosowały. Na to Potter, nasz wielki bohater i wybawca wziął nagle nożem i rozciął sobie rękę. Dość głęboko. A krew naprawdę trysnęła mocno. Pewnie ten kretyn rozciął tętnicę. Nikt nie był w stanie przytomnie myśleć, więc Potter szybko chwycił fiolkę i polał swoją rękę. Patrzyliśmy z fascynacją, jak głęboka rana się zabliźnia. Po dwóch minutach została tylko żyłkowata linia w miejscu cięcia.

- No to wygląda na to, że eliksir zadziałał poprawnie – powiedział cicho Potter, po czym zaśmiał się radośnie – Ej ludzie. Zrobiliśmy to! Wszyscy! – wszyscy zaczęli jakoś nabierać znów kolorów, a Hanna ocknęła się po tym jak zemdlała. Draco nawet nie zauważył. Całą, absolutnie całą uwagę poświęcił te zjawiskowej istocie, jaką był Harry Potter.

- To jak to świętujemy? – zapytał jakiś ślizgon. Mądre pytanie.

- Zapraszam do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów. W końcu będziemy dopić ognistą whiskey z ostatniej popijawy! – powiedział głośnie Potter, dalej promieniujący z radości. Ta medycyna magiczna to chyba rzeczywiście jego wymarzona rzecz.

- Zwariowałeś? – zapytał Dean – Slitherin w domu Gryffindora?

- Czas na bliższe poznanie. Ale masz rację. Spotkajmy się w pokoju życzeń. O północy. Wszystkim pasuje? Picie już tam będzie! – powiedział Potter, a wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. Draco zmarszczył brew. Impreza z gryfonami? Zabawą?

666^^

Draco stał o północy przed ścianą z innymi śliz gonami. Co teraz. Z pomocą nadszedł Potter wyłaniający się z za zakrętu. Popatrzył na nas i się lekko uśmiechnął.

- Przyszliście. – powiedział cicho, jakby nie dowierzając sobie.

Przeszedł trzy razy wzdłuż ściany i nagle pojawił się tam drzwi. Potter otworzył je i zaprosił nas do środka.


End file.
